Crazy
by DarkPlatypus3
Summary: Love makes people crazy, and Ulrich is no exception. He's fallen head-over-heels for Yumi, but there's something he doesn't know.


"Transfer, Yumi," Jeremie said, as he selected the transfer data.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Scanner, Yumi."

"Scanner, Ulrich."

"Virtualization!"

The two teenagers slowly materialized within the virtual world.

"We're in, Jeremie," stated Yumi.

"Good. I'm virtualizing your vehicles. Aelita shouldn't be too far away, but you should hurry." Jeremie's voice came through scratchy. It was a computer headset, afterall. This time, XANA had taken control of the police department and, of course, they were after the Lyoko Warriors. Odd had already been captured, Jeremie knew that.

As Ulrich jumped onto the Overbike, he looked over at Yumi.

"Race ya," he said, smirking, as he sped off.

"Hey, no fair!" Yumi flew full speed after him.

It didn't take long for the two to reach Aelita. She was waiting for them, taking cover behind a tree, in the forest region when they arrived.

"I win," Ulrich said. Yumi stuck her tongue out at him in reply, and chuckled. Jeremie's voice came through again.

"The activated tower isn't too far from you, but you need to take out those monsters before Aelita can go on."

Ulrich nodded, "Okay Jeremie."

Yumi smiled, "You won't beat me this time." She whipped out her fans and ran into the clearing. Three Bloks awaited them there. Ulrich drew his sword and set his aim on one of the Bloks.

"Triplicate!"

One clones ran toward the monster from the front, while Ulrich approached from the back. Stabbing the XANA's Eye directly in the middle.

"Bullseye," he said as he jumped away from the exploding monster. He looked over at Yumi. She threw one of her fans at it, and made a huge slash in the monster's body.

"Yumi, watch out!" Ulrich yelled, but too late. Yumi turned just in time to get a shot in the chest, and devirtualize. Ulrich growled. He knew she was okay, but it always made him pissed when that happened. But what better to take his anger out on than that stupid monster?

He ran straight at it from the front, making a flawless hit. Aelita came out from the tree, and Ulrich ran with her to the tower.

"Your turn, Princess," he gestured to the tower.

A few moments later, he began to devirtualize. 'We did it again,' he thought. He heard Jeremie's command for a return to the past.

Soon, all of them were standing by the vending machines. Odd gulped from a soda can and burped. Aelita giggled.

"Classy," Yumi teased.

"Hey," Odd said, "It feels good to let it out after what I went through with the police. I thought I was toast until everything around me froze. I have never been so relieved in my life."

Ulrich tossed his cup into the garbage.

"What about when we convinced you there was a math test when there wasn't? You looked pretty relieved to me when there wasn't one."

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, well even more relieved than that, believe me or not," Odd cracked one of his signature grins. Yumi suddenly stopped laughing and slouched on the ground against the wall, digging through her bag.

"Yumi?" Ulrich sat down next to her.

"Speaking of tests, I have one in chemistry tomorrow, and I forgot to study," she said calmly.

"You'll do fine, Yumi." He knew she was smart, and that she'd probably nail the whole test anyway, even if she hadn't studied.

"I hope you're right, Ulrich," she stopped searching her bag, "because I don't remember where I left my notes." She leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"With all this XANA crap, I've forgotten what it's like to actually sit down and rest like this," she said, exhausted.

"Yeah, me too," Ulrich looked at her face while he spoke, "but hopefully he'll take a vacation so we can have a well-deserved one." Spring break was coming soon. It was only 5 days long, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey, I almost forgot! I have to find a date!" Odd took out his phone and started pushing buttons.

Ulrich tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

"There's a party tomorrow. It's supposed to be a 'kickoff' to start the break," Jeremie replied, sipping from his water cup.

"Oh, that. I totally forgot."

"Well, I know who's taking me, right Jeremie?" Aelita hooked her arm around Jeremie's and kissed his cheek. The blonde boy almost spit out his water. He stuttered, "Y-yeah."

Aelita giggled and they walked off to wherever Mr. and Mrs. Einstein go. Odd began talking on the phone, and he excused himself from the group as well. That left two.

"It's getting late, I should probably head home," Yumi stood up and stretched. "I don't want to get grounded like last time."

Ulrich rose and reached for her shoulder, "Want some company for the walk?" he asked. At this point, he just wanted to be with her where neither Sissi nor William would interfere.

"Sure."

"Okay."

As the two walked in silence, a cool breeze blew by. A few cars passed them, but other than that, the roads were empty. As they approached Yumi's house, she turned to Ulrich.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Walking me home."

"Oh, it's never a problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

But before the young Japanese girl made it up the steps, she stopped and turned back to him. She kissed his cheek lightly and smiled.

"Good night, Ulrich."

"G-Good night, Yumi."

As the two waved goodbye and went their separate ways, Ulrich sighed. He touched his fingers to his cheek where she had kissed him. It made him wonder.

"Why can't every night be like this," he whispered to himself as he lied down on his for the night. He fell asleep with his hand on his cheek.


End file.
